1. Field
The present invention relates to a train control device that sets a pattern of maximum speed according to a distance to a stopping point, and outputs a braking command when the speed of a train exceeds the maximum speed.
2. Description of Background
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2002-315115 discloses a train control device that sets two kinds of brake patterns, an emergency brake pattern and a regular brake pattern, as maximum speed patterns according to the distances to stopping points, and sets the stopping point of the regular brake pattern nearer than the stopping point of the emergency brake pattern.
Suppose that the stopping point of the regular brake pattern and the stopping point of the emergency brake pattern are located at the same position or positions close to each other. In this case, if the train speed exceeds the maximum speed of the regular brake pattern in a low-speed range near the stopping points, the probability that the train speed will exceed the maximum speed of the emergency brake pattern becomes high due to a response delay in reducing the train speed through the regular braking, and hence the emergency braking, under which the brake is not released until the train comes to a complete stop, will be being put to use with high frequency.
Suppose on the other hand that the stopping point of the regular brake pattern is set nearer than and away from the stopping point of the emergency brake pattern. In this case, even when the train speed exceeds the maximum speed of the regular brake pattern, the probability that the train speed will exceed the maximum speed of the emergency brake pattern can be reduced.
However, when a fixed stopping position (a ground coil P0 placed in a position opposite to an on-board coil when the train is at a stop) in an automatic train operation is located between the stopping point of the regular brake pattern and the stopping point of the emergency brake pattern, since the stopping point of the regular brake pattern comes nearer than the fixed stopping position, the train cannot make an approach to the fixed stopping position.